King and Lionheart
by TwisterBlade77
Summary: Sebastian Moran's point of view of the Reichenbach. Based off of the song King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men. Warnings- Language, death, lots of angst, etc.


**Howling ghosts they reappear,**

**In mountains that are stacked with fear,**

**But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.**

"They're back." Jim said quietly.

"They're back." I choked out.

"I have to do this." his voice hardened.

"I know." I felt cold and empty.

"This was the plan all along." he acted like I didn't remember.

"I know." You could make a mountain out of all the fear that was in my voice.

"It will be ok." he said with a small smile.

"It won't." I gritted my teeth.

"I'll be fine." he made it sound like a lie the way he said it, though it probably was anyway.

I was silent.

"Even if I'm not you must carry on." was his simple reply to the silence.

"I will." Bile was rising in my throat.

"That's a good, loyal lion." he smirked and was back to his usual self.

"Only for my king." I returned the smirk.

"Now go, you have work to do Seb." he waved me off with his hand.

I got up and got my gun. I glanced back at Jim before leaving. He was sitting there thinking, he looked almost depressed, and that's exactly what I would have thought if I didn't know he was always like that anyways.

"Bye Jim." I forced myself to say it.

"Goodbye Sebastian." He said it like it was the last time he would ever need to.

I slowly removed myself from the doorway and went out into the cool, foggy, morning air.

**And in the sea that's painted black,**

**Creatures lurk below the deck,**

**But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.**

That was at least 8 hours ago.

Now I'm standing with my gun prepared and staring at the scene unfolding at the building across from me.

Jim is standing there, wait, now Sherlock is there.

They are talking. Jim is taunting him, of course.

Sherlock thinks he can get out of this with a code. Ha. The codes a fake. Richard Brook cannot be deleted.

Sherlock sees this and is begging for a chance to come out of this alive...but we all know that's an empty plea.

Someone will die today.

Preferably everyone besides Jim.

I got excited as Sherlock walked over to the side of the building and stepped up on it.

He readied himself to jump and I was silently willing him on.

Then, he stopped.

He turned back around to Jim smirking.

I breathed a curse. He must have found out about the fail-safe.

He strode back over to him all happy with himself for figuring something out, like a dog that had learned a new trick.

"Oh, but that was wrong wasn't it? You annoying prick." I snarled under my breath.

I tensed up as Sherlock grabbed Jim by the collar and shoved him close to the side.

I thought for certain they were both going to tumble off the side, but after a minute Sherlock tossed him away.

They were talking again, and my patience was wearing thin.

Then. I saw Jim give the signal as they were talking.

Just a slight nod was all I needed.

I readied my gun and aimed directly for Sherlock.

I swallowed hard as I anticipated the next signal to go on with my anticipated shot...but it never came.

Everything was mixed into a blur, but I remember one thing, Jim brought a gun out...then he...he shot himself.

My mind couldn't process it, Wouldn't, process it!

It was so unreal...yet, it actually happened, he fell down to the roof dead.

As soon as I realized it my gun dropped.

It clattered to the floor beside me as I stared dumbfounded at what had happened.

It seems like it couldn't have happened, even though a little part of my brain told me I knew it was going to.

Then the tears started in.

I hadn't cried in a very, very long time. That was the army's doing. But I still felt the cold drops falling down my face.

All my thoughts and emotions were shattered at that moment.

I was swaying side to side and I grabbed onto the window to keep myself from falling to the side and down the stairs.

I looked back out and saw Sherlock standing back on the side.

He was looking down at something but I really couldn't tell. The tears were filling my eyes.

I swiped them away hating myself for stooping as low as to cry and looked back.

He was talking on the phone. And down at the bottom was...Dr. Watson, of course.

"Jump you bastard! Do it already!" my mind was screaming, "Make someone else feel this pain!"

Suddenly my head hurt. I moved a hand to it and tried to keep focus on what was happening.

I let a forced smile make its way onto my face as I saw him fall.

He didn't jump, no. It was more like a straight fall into the waiting arms of the concrete.

The way my head was swarming and eyes were functioning the whole street and everything was turning black.

It was almost like he had fallen into a sea of blackness waiting to be swallowed up by the waiting creatures below.

It felt appropriate given the fact that I felt the same way.

The last thing I saw was him hitting the concrete, and Dr. Watson running as fast as he could towards him.

"Hah. You're too late. He's dead. You missed you're chance." I thought as I was blacking out.

I felt myself falling back onto the cold concrete and imagined that it was I that had jumped instead.

That would have been so much easier.

I lost consciousness as I heard the ambulances come.

They would never find Jim's body. But they would find Sherlock's. Then, the plan would be a success.

"The king is dead. The lion's heart is wounded. Nothing will ever be the same." I thought.

**And as the world comes to an end,**

**I'll be there to hold your hand,**

**Cause you're a king and I'm a lionheart.**

I was jerked awake by the bitter cold sinking into my body and the stark coldness of the concrete underneath me.

I leaned up and felt the pain shoot through my body.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out, I'd had enough embarrassing emotions for the day.

I made myself lean up even more and saw the sun setting some ways away. It painted the sky a golden color with purple fluffy clouds mixed in.

It looked almost peaceful.

Then it hit me. The sadness. The pain. Jim.

All of a sudden instead of peacefulness in the sky all I could see was the sure signs that the world was ending, or mine anyways.

I groaned loudly as I pushed myself up.

I didn't bother grabbing my gun, it was my baby, but I could get it later. There were important things I had to do first.

I stumbled down the stairs, helplessly holding onto the railing for dear life.

I almost slipped a couple of times and my body was so weak and hurt that I felt like giving up, but I willed myself on.

I moved out of the building and into the less crowded sidewalk. It felt like I was the shell of a person just walking along with nothing to feel.

I bumped into a couple of people on the sidewalk but they didn't seem to notice, they just kept chatting away on their phones.

When I got to the street I pressed the walk button hurriedly and after a couple of agonizing minutes it finally sent out the walk sign.

I stumbled out into the street not caring really if the cars stopped or not.

Someone honked their horn at me and yelled something along the lines of "Get out of the road you drunken fucker!".

I probably looked drunk and my slurred speech didn't improve my image at all as I responded with, "Piss off! S'not my fault, mm not drunk!"

He honked his horn again and I heard some lady beside me make a sound of disapproval as she hurried her kid along the street.

I flipped the guy off and lumbered my way across the street and towards the hospital of St. Barts.

I ignored most of the annoying stares from the people around the room and went on up the stairs.

No one tried to stop me and it was a damn good thing because I wasn't going to take any shit right now.

It took me a long time to finally get up the stairs but when I did, I pushed the large metal door wide open and stepped out.

The sun had set and the sky was now a dark purple with golden flecks spread throughout it.

I looked down and saw Jim laying there as he had been just a couple of hours ago.

My eyes stayed wide as I relived the scene and bit back a whimper.

I walked slowly over to him and fell down to my knees.

I really didn't know what to do, so I grabbed his cold, lifeless hand and held it close to my heart.

I whispered apologies, and truths, and everything I could think of that I ever wanted to say to him.

I'm not one to do apologies and comforts...but this is Jim. And he's dead.

When I was done I let his hand fall and I grabbed him.

I held him in my arms for the longest I could. The tears threatened to flood my eyes again and I willed them back.

I moved his body slowly back down to the roof and his own puddle of blood.

"You idiot." I choked out silently.

As I moved my head to leave I saw the gun he had used gripped tightly in his other hand.

I pried it from his grip and scooted over so my back was against the wall making a trail of his blood.

I held the gun carefully in my hands, and then, something in me snapped.

Before I knew what I was doing I raised it to my head.

I let out a sigh and shut my eyes tightly readying the gun to pull the trigger.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from seemingly nowhere.

"No idea." I don't know what I was hoping would happen by responding to the voice.

"I would put that down if I were you." the voice said again all too familiar.

"Yeah? Well, you aren't me." I let myself show a sad smile.

"Sebastian. Now." it was an order. I couldn't disobey an order. Any order. Even if it didn't seem to come from anywhere.

I lowered the gun and leaned my head back eyes still shut.

"Open your eyes Seb." I could feel a cold touch of a hand on his cheek. "I'm here."

I shook my head flinching away.

"Now." the annoyed voice along with the hint of a command made me flutter my eyes open.

I was staring at Jim.

He was alive.

He had blood running from his lips and suit and face, but he was alive.

Suddenly this felt too unreal.

I wanted to yell at him, punch him, anything! But, I couldn't. I could only stare at him wide-eyed and gaping like a fish.

"Alive." I said it with as much raw emotion as I possibly could.

"It was required I fake my death if Sherlock did." he said it like I was stupid.

"You left me, I thought you were dead." I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." he said it with so much sincerity I thought I might be hallucinating.

Somehow this apology suddenly made me lose all my anger.

Jim was fine.

He apologised and he is fine, not dead.

"Is my lion ok?" he asked hands on his hips.

"Only if my king is." I replied shakily.

"Come on Sebastian, let's go home." He never would know how much those words meant to me.

"Yes sir." I replied.

Though this wasn't enough, he would definitely pay for this awful trick. But that could come later. He was with me and we were going back to the flat and our [un]normal lives, and at that moment everything was right.

The king was alive again and the lions heart was beginning to repair.

The End~


End file.
